1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a door mirror for use in an automobile. It particularly relates to a mirror case positioning device for positioning the mirror case at a normal position or visible position with respect to a support for rotatably supporting the mirror case and for permitting the mirror case to rotate toward a rest position or unused position when desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the mirror case positioning device includes some projections which are arranged on a first face of the support, and the corresponding recesses which are arranged on a second face of the mirror case confronting the first face of the support. When the mirror case is located on the normal position so that the driver can see the face of mirror, the projections are engaged in the recesses to fix the normal position. Meanwhile, when the mirror case is desired to be moved from the normal position to the rest position, the engagement of the projections and the recesses are forcibly released. Specifically, the engagement of the projections and the recesses are effected by means of a spring. Therefore, the force required for their disengagement is quite large, so that the motor for driving the mirror case becomes large in size and accordingly the speed reduction mechanism for reducing the high power output of the motor becomes also becomes large in size. Therefore, the drive mechanism for the mirror case results in occupying a large space in the door mirror. In addition, when the projections engage and disengage with the recesses, a noise is disadvantageously generated.
In order to solve the above-mentioned disadvantages, another mechanism for positioning the mirror case must be provided instead of the conventional one.